Antoine Lamboise
|barn = Gauthier Lamboise Louise-Suzanne Lamboise Henri Lamboise 2 ukjente døtre|geskjeft = Marki av Crochelle-Biozac|fødsel = 10. februar 1449, A.Æ. Château Lamboise, Crochelle-Biozac; Coast, Tussarix|død = 29. juli 1507, A.Æ. Château Lamboise, Crochelle-Biozac; Coast, Tussarix|foreldre = Maurice Lamboise Christelle Marie Lamboise Anastasie Leclerc |søsken = 6 ukjente halvsøsken }} Antoine Dominique Denis-Foullon Guillaume Lamboise var en tussarixisk og marki av Crochelle-Biozac fra Lamboise-familien, en gren av huset Tudoir. Han var sønn av Christelle Marie og Maurice Lamboise, og dermed også deres eneste barn – da Christelle Marie døde bare fire dager etter Antoines fødsel. Maurice giftet seg igjen med Anastasie Leclerc, som ga Antoine seks halvsøsken. Gjennom moren var Antoine en pretender til den tussarixiske tronen. Hun var bastarden til keisergemalinnens tremennings husbond. Biografi Tidlig liv og familiefeider I en konstant rivalisering mellom halvsøsknene om stemorens oppmerksomhet, var Antoine ofte oversett. Han ble tilsidesatt ofte til fordel for de mer dyrebare søsknene sine. Faren hans tok imidlertid mer hånd om ham enn det moren gjorde, især med tanke på at Antoine var hans arving. Han tok ofte med seg lille Antoine inn i møte med sine vasaller eller på andre offentlige møter. Denne oppmerksomheten som Maurice ga sønnen sin, gjorde at Antoines halvsøsken misunte ham sin nære knytning til faren deres. Unødvendig å si det, sto ikke Antoine på god fot med hverken stemoren eller søsknene sine under oppveksten. Han trengte allierte. Ettersom vasallene og farens venner hadde sett Antoine vokse opp, ble han favorisert fremfor halvsøsknene sine: de fikk et bånd til ham. Da tiden kom for å finne ham en hustru, kom vasallene med flere tilbud på døtre: ungjenten som skulle bringe fram Antoines barn var den fem år eldre Suzette Dolbeau. De giftet seg i 1467, og fødte sin første sønn allerede året etter. Flere år senere døde Maurice grunnet . Flere hadde antatt at det var en utvikling av , og hadde derfor fått flere doser kvikksølv injisert, og igler suge blodet rundt kjønnsorganet hans. Da han til slutt sovnet inn i smerter, ble Antoine gjort til ny marki av Crochelle-Biozac. Stemoren benyttet denne sjansen til å få eldstedatteren sin inn som markise, men Antoines vasaller fikk stanset dette lille kuppet. På råd fra sin kone, Suzette, sørget Antoine for at Anastasie og barna hennes ble fratatt alle adelige midler og sendt til Louise for å jobbe på et fiskemarked. Liv som marki Tidlig tid I sin posisjon som marki av Crochelle-Biozac var Antoine ment å tjene under fyrsten av Coast. Som vasall under fyrsten, var han pålagt å tjene sin lensherre militant i en konflikt, og økonomisk i fredstider. Hans sete var særlig nært til fyrsten, og Antoine møtte ham titt og ofte på store ball eller under sesongene i Versailles. Ved disse sammenkomstene gratulerte de hverandre ved fødselen av ett av deres barn, eller en slektnings. Mye av grunnen til at de sto på så god fot, var at Maurice hadde hatt med seg Antoine til fyrsten ofte. Antoine og Suzette oppdro fem barn: Gauthier, Louise-Suzanne, Henri og to ukjente døtre. Som enebarn, og den rettmessige arvingen til Lamboise-formuen, hadde Maurice avsatt penger til når Antoine ble marki. Disse pengene brukte han til å gi sin eldstesønn Gauthier den utdanningen han trengte. Historien gjentok seg selv, og sønnen Henri ble oversett mer eller mindre totalt av foreldrene: men han var allikevel en potensiell arving. Derfor ble han behandlet som en reserve, hvilket gjorde at Henri befant seg i en tilstand av limbo. Enten var det han gjorde ikke bra nok, eller så gjorde han det så godt at han overskygget broren – som heller ikke var bra, det vil si for Gauthier. Antoine og Suzette lot derfor Henri seg verve til hæren; mens én av søstrene ble ektet til fyrstens sønn, og de to andre med grever i Droumand. Tap av en sønn I 1502 ble det utstedt en kongelig konsesjon for innkreving av alle menn og kvinner som var innlosjert i Hæren for invasjonen av en øygruppe i Mortehavet. Keiseren satte kjetteren Evynne Méricourt til å lede invasjonen; til gjengjeld for hennes støtte til keiserriket, kom hun ikke til å bli sendt sendt i eksil – men hun kunne aldri sette sine ben på tussarixisk fastland. Keiseren stolte allikevel ikke på en enkel borgers evne til taktikker, så prins Télesphore ble satt som øverstkommanderende. Blant mennene som ble trukket fram til invasjonen var Henri Lamboise. Stolt over at sønnen skulle delta i kampen, ønsket Antoine ham lykke til. På avreisedagen sa ikke sønnen adjø engang, men alle i familien tok det som et tegn på at han var så oppslukt av å delta i et så stort felttog. Han og hans barndomsvenn Chrétien forlot Versailles 10. februar 1502, og det første brevet fra fronten kom til Château Lamboise 28. april samme år. I starten av perioden sendte Henri ofte brev fra fronten. Han var blitt gitt posisjonen som offiser i kavaleriet, og hadde ledet an i flere angrep. Han kjempet ved frontlinjene, men hadde senere mistet sin venn Chrétien i slaget om Hasenkamp vinteren 1505: han hadde blitt revet av hesten sin ved å få en pil i ryggen, og ble trampet ned av rytterne bak ham. Da kampen var overstått fant Henri Chrétien igjen, med flere sår og halsen skåret over. Med tiden ble brevene dystrere, og Antoine og Suzette ønsket å få Henri hjem igjen til Tussarix. I et brev datert 17. oktober 1506, skriver Henri at han har mistet altfor mye til å legge kampbrødrene i stikken. Invasjonen endte i 1511, men Antoine overlevde ikke lenge nok til å se hverken rikets eller sønnens seier. Sviktende helse Mens invasjonen herjet, begynte Antoines helse å trappe ned. Han leste brevene som Henri sendte med stor iver, men etterhvert begynte synet hans å svikte. Suzette måtte ta over oppgaven, med økende bekymring. Til å begynne med var det også Antoine som svarte brevene, men til slutt måtte konen gjøre dette også. Redd for å oppsøke noen doktor etter det som hadde skjedd med faren, men uten ønske å nedgradere seg selv til å sende bud på en blodtemmer, levde Antoine de siste årene sine i herregårdens sovegemakker. De siste månedene nektet han andre enn pleierne å se ham: han var så svak og for stolt til at familien skulle se hva som var igjen av ham. På dødsleiet nektet han fremdeles noen å se ham, men Suzette brøt seg inn i soverommet og fikk se ham en siste gang før han døde. Sønnen Gauthier hadde prøvd å holde moren ute, men da hun kom seg inn ved å true ham på livet med lyn ga han etter. Skuffet over at Suzette skulle ham i en så dårlig forfatning, begynte hun å skjelle ham ut, og sa at hun elsket ham like mye nå som før. Antoine døde sommeren 1507. Trivia # Antoine ''er den franske varianten av det romerske slektsnavnet ''Antonius, som betyr "blomst". # Dominique ''er et fransk feminin og maskulin navn, med sitt opphav fra ''Dominic, som kommer fra det senlatinske Dominicus ''"av Gud". #* Navnet var opprinnelig gitt til barn født på en søndag. # ''Denis ''kommer fra ''Denys eller Denis, de middelalderske franske formene av Dionysius, som kommer fra Διός (Dios)"av ". # Foullon er mest sannsynlig den franske formen av det irske Fallon, den angliserte formen av etternavnet Ó Fallamhain, som betyr "Fallamhans etterkommer". Dette er et kjælenavn som betyr "leder", avledet fra follamhnas "overhøyhet, supremati". # Guillaume er den franske formen av William, som er avledet av det germanske Willahelm. ''Dette var kombinert av elementene ''wil "vilje, begjør" og helm "hjelm, beskyttelse". Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Underverdenen Category:Tussarix Category:Adelige Category:Markier Category:Huset Lamboise